Need You Now
by Jimelda
Summary: Jack and Kate are desperate to talk to each other, but chance circumstances keep them apart. How can love prevail when all they see is darkness? After the flash forwards in 4x10. Jate. OneShot. Songfic.


**Title: **Need You Now  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Needing to be together again, Jack and Kate try to get in touch. But it seems fate is destined to keep them apart. Are they finally ready to let go of the past or is moving on never as easy as it seems? Jate. OneShot. Songfic.  
**Disclaimer: **Neither Lost nor the song (_Need You Now _by Lady Antebellum) are my own creations.  
**A/N: **I've had this idea for a long time now and I thought I'd finally write it down. I know this song has been used many times in fics already, but here is my interpretation of the lyrics. And I promise I will update Remembering sometime this week. So for now here's a short fic before the new episode of Lost airs! Enjoy and please review, thanks. :)

* * *

_Picture perfect memories,  
__Scattered all around the floor._

Kate sat on the hard wooden floor in her bedroom, staring at her most treasured possession. It was a photo album filled with pictures of Aaron. She'd started making it a few months after she brought him home with her from the Island.

At the time she hadn't known why she felt the strong need to document Aaron's life, but recently she'd started to realize her ulterior motive. She was making this album for Claire, in case she ever saw the Australian woman again. This way Claire would be able to see her boy growing up, even if she hadn't really been there.

But at the moment Kate wasn't thinking about the Island, or anyone left behind on it. One of the best things of the photo album was the many pictures it also held of Jack. Back when the three of them had been living together, Kate had taken pictures of Jack and Aaron together at every opportunity.

The few short months she'd spent with Jack took up the most space in the entire album. Turning a page she smiled at the next picture. It was the day she and Jack had taken Aaron to the park. They'd brought along a picnic basket and had spent most of the afternoon there. She'd snapped a picture while Jack was coaxing Aaron to go down the slide.

Then there was another photo of Jack flying a kite with Aaron. Each photograph brought back so many memories for Kate and soon her eyes were filled with tears. _Why am I doing this to myself? _she wondered, receiving no answer.

And in that moment, her heart ached in a way she'd never thought was possible. She missed Jack so much that it actually hurt. Kate longed to be near him once more, to feel his strong arms wrapped securely around her.

_Reaching for the phone, 'cause  
__I can't fight it anymore._

Without making the decision to do so, Kate suddenly had the phone in her hand. Looking down in surprise, she realized she was dialing Jack's number.

She'd wanted to do this so many times, had thought about calling him every day. But in the end, logic had won out over her tangled mess of emotions. This time though, she gave in, not doing anything to stop herself.

_I just want to talk to him, _she argued with the small part of her that was still screaming out in defiance. _All I need is to hear his voice..._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
__For me it happens all the time._

As the phone rang, Kate continued to sit and think about Jack. Now that she'd finally stopped blocking out the memories of him, had embraced them and let them in, she couldn't stop. Suddenly everything was reminding her of Jack.

The bed they had once shared, the room they had repainted together, even the floor where she had tripped and sprained her ankle once. Jack had stayed home and taken care of her for a week when that happened.

But now she couldn't even get a hold of him. The phone was still ringing, waiting for Jack to pick up on the other end. Kate wondered how things had ended up this way. Where had they gone so wrong?

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone  
__And I need you now.  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control  
__And I need you now._

Suddenly Kate's ears were filled with a shrill beeping noise. A mechanical voice on the other end of the phone made her heart sink as it relayed a message.

"The number you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment. Please call back later."

_He's busy_, Kate thought. After months of Jack calling and begging her to take him back, now he'd finally moved on. After the last conversation they'd had, she wasn't surprised. But that was her fault, the things she'd said then didn't matter anymore. Now Kate just wished he would pick up the damn phone and talk to her.

_And I don't know how I can do without.  
__I just need you now._

Kate still sat there on the floor, cradling the phone in her hands. She hadn't ended the call so it kept beeping at her and replaying the same message over and over. After a while the noise became too much for Kate so she slammed the receiver down in disgust.

"It's always about you, Jack. Whenever you needed me I was there. But how about when I need you? Where are you now?"

_Another shot of whiskey,  
__Can't stop looking at the door.  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in  
__The way you did before._

Jack was propped up against his wall, staring blankly at the door in front of him. The silence of his apartment was deafening and he wished it would go away. He sighed and took another sip from his bottle of whiskey. The liquid scorched his throat as it went down, but the sensation didn't bother him anymore. It was better than the emptiness he felt most of the time.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
__For me it happens all the time._

He thought about phoning Kate, but after their previous conversation days earlier, he knew it would be a bad idea.

_Stop calling me, Jack. We both need to move on and you're making that harder for each of us. Just...leave me alone._

Those words would remain seared into his brain forever. She wanted to move on and Jack wasn't going to stop her. Not anymore. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. The memory of Kate was in everything he did and Jack knew he would never be able to let her go.

_Maybe I should talk to her one more time, _he thought, knowing her voice would ease his pain.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk  
__And I need you now.  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control  
__And I need you now._

He pulled the phone from his pocket, dialing the very familiar number of Kate's house. As it rang, he took another swig of whiskey. Everything was starting to feel a bit fuzzy and Jack knew he wasn't thinking straight at the moment. He wondered briefly if this was a bad decision, but his mind strayed from the thought.

The alcohol was beginning to take affect and he continued to hold onto the hope that Kate would answer the phone and talk with him.

Jack needed to feel close to her again, even if it was just through a phone call.

_And I don't know how I can do without.  
__I just need you now._

Suddenly a loud beep came from his phone and he nearly dropped it in shock. Listening to the voice on the other end say that Kate's number was not available at the moment, Jack put his head in his hands.

Kate had been serious, she'd really moved on. He didn't even want to think about who she was talking to at the moment. The idea that she was trying to get over him was too painful.

_I thought we were supposed to be together, _Jack reminded himself. _What happened?_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Jack didn't want to hang up the phone. He wasn't going to surrender his hope of being with Kate again. Even just to see her or talk to her would be better than the never-ending loneliness he felt every day. Though it would be painful for both of them, brining back memories of better times, he wanted to start things over.

Maybe this time it would work. He could try and be a better father to Aaron and stop being so jealous and overbearing to Kate. Then they could go back to being a family once more.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone  
__And I need you now._

"Come on, Jack," Kate pleaded with the silent phone. "Please talk to me. I need you."

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk  
__And I need you now._

"Kate, I'm sorry," Jack whispered into the silence. "I promise to be better. Just give me another chance." Then he hung up the phone.

_And I don't know how I can do without.  
__I just need you now._

Kate was desperate now. She knew how foolish she was being, but part of her still held onto a small piece of belief that she and Jack were meant to be.

"And if we are, then he'll answer this time," she convinced herself, dialing again.

_I just need you now._

Jack was startled when the phone in his hand let out a shrill cry. He answered it eagerly, praying it would be Kate.

"Hello?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment if it wasn't her.

"Jack?" a soft voice on the other line replied. His heart lifted at the sound.

"Kate? Thank god it's you." He fell silent, searching for the right words to say. The words that would bring Kate back into his life. "I'm sorry." Then he waited for her reply, hoping she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

On the other end of the phone, Kate breathed a sigh of relief. Jack sounded a bit drunk but she knew he was telling the truth. He was sorry. And she was too, for everything that had happened between them.

She could feel Jack waiting for a response. It was up to her. Kate had the chance to end this once and for all or repair all the damage they'd both done.

Did she really want to try again? Was another chance at being a family with Jack worth the pain? Listening to Aaron snore quietly in the next room, she already knew what her answer would be.

_Oh baby, I need you now._


End file.
